The Innocent Girl
by VioletUngu29
Summary: Summary..? Ah.. nyerah saya.. langsung baca aja, minna-san.. :) cinta segitiga HinataxGaaraxOC. berkenan RnR? :D UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**VioletUngu proudly presents**

**The Innocent Girl**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.  
**

**OOC, OC, typos (mungkin), bahasa kacau (mungkin), abal-abal, alur maksa dan lain lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**harap maklum, author masih amatir :D**

**.**

**happy reading, readers :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suna Gakure. Tempat di mana matahari selalu memancarkan sinarnya tanpa ragu, di mana cuaca selalu cerah, di mana langit selalu tampak indah dengan warna birunya, di mana hamparan pasir membentang sejauh mata memandang, di mana angin berhembus dengan bebas. Pemandangan yang langka bagi sebagian orang yang belum pernah datang ke tempat ini.

Tapi tidak bagi gadis _brunette_ yang berdiri di balkon ruang rapat kantor Kazekage itu. Baginya mataharinya terlalu terang di sini, hingga membuatnya sulit melihat karena silau, cuacanya terlalu kering dan panas bukan main, dia benci iklim kering dan panas seperti ini, dan langitnya.. _well_, dia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan langit biru cerah di atas sana, tapi pasir yang membentang itu menambah kesan kering dimatanya, ditambah dengan warna bangunan yang monoton hampir sama dengan warna pasir di bawahnya. Membosankan.

Satu-satunya hal yang menahannya tetap di sana adalah sesuatu yang berwarna biru dan berkilauan di ujung penglihatannya. Mungkinkah itu laut? Atau itu hanya ilusi mata yang diciptakan oleh indera penglihatannya… fatamorgana?

"Itu bukan fatamorgana, nona Erina.." suara seorang pria tua itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Gadis itu pun segera berbalik melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Seorang kakek, berpakaian seperti yang kebanyakan orang-orang disini pakai. Tapi karena dia tahu namanya, jadi jelas dia bukan warga biasa. Jadi langsung saja gadis bermata _hazel_ itu membungkuk hormat.

"Yang ada di ujung sana itu laut sungguhan kalau kau mempertanyakannya.." mendengar kata laut, mau tidak mau secara refleks bibir tipis merah muda segarnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya.

"Ah.. Tuan Ebizou.." seorang kakek lain muncul dari balik pintu ruang rapat di belakang mereka itu.

"Tuan Eikichi.. lama tidak berjumpa. Anda kelihatan sehat." Dan kedua kakek ini terlihat akrab sekali. Dari situ gadis bernama Erina Hakumei itu tahu pria tua yang tadi bicara tentang laut itu adalah tetua Sunagakure, sahabat kakeknya. Untung dia bersikap sopan tadi.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan ini, karena Kazekage juga harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum ke sini. Tapi sebentar lagi dia pasti sampai."

"Tidak masalah.. kami juga baru saja datang.."

" Mari kita mengobrol di dalam sembari menunggu.." kakek bernama Ebizou itu mengulurkan tangannya mengarah ke pintu ganda yang terbuka itu.

"Ya.. tentu saja. Erina, ikutlah masuk. Di luar panas sekali, kan?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini, kek.."

"Hm.." kedua kakek itu pun berjalan masuk meninggalkan si gadis berwajah cantik itu di luar sana sesuai keinginannya.

Gadis itu lebih memilih berada di bawah paparan sinar matahari langsung seperti ini daripada harus mendengarkan 'obrolan' orang tua yang terkesan berat dan hanya membuat kepalanya sakit. Bukan karena dia tidak mampu mengikuti semuanya, hanya saja, dia tidak suka bagaimana orang-orang tua itu kadang membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya mudah dan cepat selesai jadi sesuatu lain yang lebih besar dan berkepanjangan. Menyebalkan.

Kalau saja dia bisa, dia ingin sekali berlari ke arah pantai di hadapannya itu dan berenang dengan bebas di laut yang rasanya akan sangat menyegarkan baginya. Sayangnya, pembicaraan yang sedang kedua kakek itu bicarakan di dalam sana memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sana. Bahkan seharusnya dia turut masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi topik yang mereka pilih untuk dibicarakan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Pernikahan politik.

Antara dirinya dengan sang Kazekage.

Erina sadar betul, bagaimanapun kerasnya dia mencoba menyuarakan penolakannya terhadap ide ini, para orang tua tidak akan mendengarnya dan akan tetap melangsungkan pernikahan politik ini. Sia-sia saja dia berada di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa puluh menit dia menunggu di luar sana. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali gadis cantik itu mengusap dahi dan lehernya yang berkeringat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berniat meninggalkan tempat ini dan berlari ke pantai itu namun semua niatnya itu tidak ada yang berhasil dilakukannya. Selama dia menunggu di sana juga tak ada seorang pun yang datang. Tidak juga si Kazekage. _Oh, mungkin dia sudah ada di dalam ruang pertemuan itu. Dia kan ninja yang bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba di manapun dia mau._ Pikir gadis itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang perlahan semakin keras terdengar olehnya. Segera saja dia berbalik. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang memakai jubah putih dan caping yang di bagian depannya bertuliskan kanji 'Kaze'. Sang Kazekage akhirnya muncul.

Seolah menyadari keberadaan gadis itu di sana, seseorang dalam balutan jubah Kage desa angin itu berhenti lalu melepas capingnya. Ketika melihat seseorang itu membuka capingnya, hal pertama yang diharapkan Erina adalah dia bukan seseorang yang mencolok dan tidak terlampau tua dari usianya. Dahi gadis itu secara refleks berkerut saat dia dengan saksama mengamati sosok asing dihadapannya itu.

Dan begitu caping kage itu sudah berada di sisi tubuh sosok itu bersama tangan yang masih memeganginya, gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Pemuda ini jelas tidak tua. Malah bisa dibilang dia seumuran dengan Erina. Tapi warna rambutnya merah menyala, tidak punya alis, dan ada tato kanji 'Ai" di dahi kirinya. Sangat mencolok. Dan jika digabungkan dengan statusnya sebagai pemimpin desa ninja yang berusia masih sangat muda dan berotak brilian, pemuda ini terlalu mencolok.

"…" bagi Gaara Sabaku, pandangan ngeri dan penuh kebencian sudah sering diterimanya. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi pandangan dari gadis ini terlihat sedikit asing. Pandangannya bukan jenis pandangan takut yang bisa membuat emosinya meningkat, atau pandangan mata yang centil menggoda yang biasa diberikan oleh beberapa calon istrinya yang akhirnya ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Pandangan gadis ini lebih seperti pandangan tidak terima yang seolah mengatakan '_kenapa kau harus berpenampilan seperti itu?'_

"Ah.. Kazekage..!" suara kakeknya membuat kerutan di dahi Erina seketika menghilang.

"Tuan Eikichi.." Gaara membungkuk.

"Anda sudah bertemu dengan cucuku Erina?"

"Saya rasa begitu.."

"Bagus kalau begitu!"

"Sesuai dengan permintaan anda tadi, kami sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan saksama." Ebizou angkat bicara.

"Kalian berdua akan menikah tiga bulan lagi." mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang kakek, membuat kerutan di dahi Erina kembali.

"Apa waktu tiga bulan cukup untuk melakukan semua persiapannya?" mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang Kage, gadis itu spontan menatapnya lagi.

_Dia mabuk atau apa? Kepalanya pasti baru saja terbentur sesuatu. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah putus asa dengan kehidupan cintanya yang buruk? Jangan-jangan dia seorang gay dan menggunakan sarana pernikahan ini sebagai kedoknya.. otaknya pasti sudah bergeser.._

"Tentu saja. Bahkan itu sudah terlalu longgar. Sebenarnya semua ini bisa dilakukan dalam waktu satu bulan saja."

"Kenapa tidak? Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik."

_Otaknya memang sudah benar-benar bergeser dari tempatnya. Astaga.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Halo, minna-san.. apa kabar?**

**saya datang lagi dengan mengusung cerita terbaru.**

**cerita lama yang kemarin-kemarin itu kayanya kurang menggugah, entahlah.. (emang nggak bakat nulis aja kali, lu -.- )**

**karena saya lagi kebanyakan ide akhir-akhir ini (yailah PD bener -.- ) jadilah saya mempublish cerita baru. aku masih harus mendapat masukan lebih banyak dari para readers.**

**gimana cerita di atas?**

**Bagus? jelek? mengecewakan? memuaskan? sesuai selera?**

**menurut minna-san layak dilanjut nggak?**

**jangan takut-takut kritik dan saran serta review ya, readers.. semuanya saya terima dengan lapang dada kok :) (lagi bulan puasa kan nggak boleh emosi ya?)**

**hehehehe.. oke deh sekian dari saya. saya tunggu reviewnya minna sekalian :D**

**Sincerely,**

**VioletUngu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**VioletUngu proudly presents**

**The Innocent Girl**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.  
**

**OOC, OC, typos (mungkin), bahasa kacau (mungkin), abal-abal, alur maksa dan lain lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**harap maklum, author masih amatir :D**

**.**

**happy reading, readers :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini bagus… yang ini juga… Ah~"

"Pilih yang kau suka."

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku memilih?"

"Pilihanku belum tentu cocok dengan keinginanmu."

"Pilihkan saja..."

"Ini bagus."

"Merah?"

"Lihat? Aku sudah bilang, kan, pilihanku belum tentu cocok dengan keinginanmu."

"Hah… Apa kau juga akan memakai warna merah?"

"Aku pakai jubah Kazekage."

"Di dalamnya?"

"Kaus dan celana."

"Tidak akan melepas jubah sampai acaranya selesai?"

"Mungkin. Tergantung."

"Warna apa?"

"Seperti biasanya."

"Aku mau yang ini."

"Baik, nona…"

"Oh, bisakah aku dapat potongan harga?"

"Erina…"

Semua orang tengah sibuk dengan persiapan ulang tahun Sunagakure saat ini. Tidak terkecuali pasangan Kazekage muda dan istrinya yang baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu. Berlembar-lembar undangan telah tersebar di luar sana, mengharap kehadiran orang-orang itu agar menambah meriah suasana nanti. Seluruh warga beramai-ramai mendekorasi jalanan di depan rumah mereka dengan hiasan dan lampu-lampu cantik. Tampak canda tawa kenahagiaan disetiap penjuru desa yang berada di tengah hamparan pasir yang gersang ini.

"Untung saja pernikahanmu kemarin tidak terlalu menghabiskan uang, perayaan ulang tahun kali ini jadi selamat." Temari melihat laporan keuangan yang telah di susun oleh bagian keuangan Sunagakure sambil duduk di kursi adiknya yang memilih berdiri di dekat jendela dan melihat keramaian di bawah sana.

"Itu juga berkat Erina yang mati-matian membujuk kakeknya untuk ikut membiayai." Ujar pemuda itu ringan.

"Oh.., hampir saja lupa." Temari beranjak dari tempatnya, secara otomatis mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. "Ini, balasan undangan yang kita kirim baru sampai tadi pagi." Temari menyodorkan senampan penuh surat-surat dengan berbagai stempel resmi.

"…" Gaara meraih nampan itu dan melihat pengirim surat itu satu persatu. Dari Tsuchikage, Hokage, Mizukage, dan Raikage, kemudian dari Daimyo Negara angin, dan beberapa kepla Klan dari beberapa tempat yang sudah banyak membantu Sunagakure selama ini, juga sebuah surat tanpa nama. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hah… kurasa aku selesai di sini. Jangan lupa makan malam bersama dengan para dewan nanti." Putri sulung Kazekage terdahulu itu pun beranjak dari kursi Kazekage yang ditempatinya dan mengayunkan langkahnya menuju ke pintu. Namun sebelm berhasil mencapainya, dia berbaik. "Kau mendengarku, Gaara?"

"Ya.. makan malam dengan anggota dewan. Aku tahu." Kata pemuda itu. Membuktikan bahwa dia mendengarnya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat." Dengan itu Temari benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Gaara di sana, sendirian, dengan surat-surat itu.

Dibukanyalah surat kecil itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa kata yang ditulis dengan tlisan tangan yang sangat rapi. Tuisan perempuan.

_Untuk Gaara._

_Kuharap bisa bertemu denganmu di perayaan ulang tahun Sunagakure. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba._

_H.H._

Surat yang sangat singkat dengan inisial H.H. yang mampu membuat bibir Gaara melengkung ke atas. Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benak Gaara saat membaca insial itu. _H.H._ adalah inisial dari nama gadis itu. Gadis yang warna matanya pucat dan berarna rambut indigo. _H.H._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Hinata Hyuuga_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam bersama anggota dewan Sunagakure terasa berbeda kali ini dengan kehadiran Erina yang duduk di sisi Gaara. Semua orang memuji kecantikannya dan mendoakan agar pernikahan mereka langgeng dan cepat dikaruniai seorang putra. Permohonan wajar yang dipanjatkan seseorang untuk sebuah keluara muda.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sungguh menarik perhatian Erina malam itu. Gaara yang banyak sekali tersenyum semalaman. Bagaimanapun, waktu sebulan sudah cukup untuk membuat Erina banyak sedikit mengenal pemuda bersurai merah itu. Dan satu hal yang Erina tahu pasti tentangnya, Gaara jarang sekali tersenyum. Sangat jarang. Bahkan Erina masih bisa mengingat momen-momen apa saja yang berhasil membuat bibir Gaara melengkung ke atas meski hanya sedikit dan semua momen itu cukup dihitung dengan jari-jari di satu tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara yang untuk kesekian kalinya memergoki Erina sedang menatapnya, memandanginya, akhirnya merasa harus menanyakan alasannya.

"Hm…" dan lagi-lagi Erina hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Erina.. Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Malam ini kau kelihatan senang." Jawab Erina.

"…" dahi Gaara berkerut sedikit mendengar jawaban gadis _brunette_ dengan warna mata madu itu.

"Mau berbagi?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kubagi. Makan malam dengan anggota dewan memang menyenangkan, kan? Berapa kali kau hampir tersedak karena tertawa tadi?"

"Oh… ayolah. Semua orang juga tahu, bukan karena itu."

"Erina…"

Entah kenapa, setiap kali Gaara memanggil namanya, gadis itu selalu diam dan kemudian mendengarkan setiap perkataan pemuda itu meski dia tidak mau. Waktu sebulan cukup untuk Gaara bisa mengethui hal itu. Dan sekarang, dia selalu menggunakannya sebagai cara ampuh untuk menghindari percakapan seperti ini.

"Sudah larut, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang dan istirahat. Besok tidak ada waktu istirahat."

"Ah, Besok aku harus ke akademi juga dan mengecek sejauh mana persiapannya."

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah rupawan sang Kazekage muda saat tahu sekali lagi dirinya menang dan terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan istrinya yang cenderung banyak dan sulit dijawab. Digenggamnya surat Hinata Hyuuga tadi yang diletakkannya dalam saku celananya. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan semua tentang hubungannya dengan Hinta Hyuuga, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan lupa ke Akademi jam 10 nanti, Erina. Gaara, cek laporan pengeluaran, jangan lewatkan waktu pembagian misi seperti kemarin lagi. Kankuro, kau mau berangkat jam berapa?" Temari, sebagai kakak dan kakak ipar tertua selalu mengingatkan kedua adik dan adik ipar tunggalnya tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan meski mereka bukan lagi bayi.

"Sebelum Erina. Mungkin jam 9."

"Pastikan kau sampai di sana tepat waktu. Jangan kecewakan mereka." Kadang, di rumah mereka, Gaara tidak berfungsi apa-apa selain jadi adik bungsu yang manis. Justru Temarilah yang terlihat mengatur semuanya.

Pagi hari di hari kerja memang tidak pernah sepi di kediaman tiga bersaudara dari Suna ini. Selalu ada saja yang perlu dilakukan dan membuat mereka jarang sekali mendapatkan pagi yang tenang. Butuh tiga minggu bagi Erina untuk akhirnya bisa bangun sebelum jam tujuh dan terbiasa dengan pembicaraan serius selama sarapan.

"Aku berangkat. Terimakasih untuk makanannya." Gaara selalu jadi yang pertama pergi setelah dia duduk menjabat sebagai Kazekage.

"Hati-hati di jalan…" jawab Erina.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya." Kankuro pun beranjak setelah semua piring dan mangkuknya kosong.

"Aku akan cuci piringnya, bisakah kau urus baju kotornya, Erina?"

"Tentu."

Bahkan di sini, di rumah suaminya ini dia hidup tanpa pelayan meski ayahnya sudah menyediakan sebuah rumah megah di Suna dengan fasilitas lengkap termasuk pemandian air panas pribadi dan pelayan-pelayan setianya, tapi Erina jarang sekali pulang ke rumah itu. Dia melakukan semuanya bersama Temari, meski Temari tetap mengambil peran paling besar di sini.

"Hm… hm… hm…~" dengan senandung kecil, gadis cantik itu memindahkan semua baju kotor ke dalam sebuah ember, tidak lupa merogoh setiap saku. Siapa tahu ada benda penting yang tertinggal di sana.

"Hm…?" Erina berhenti saat menemukan sesuatu di saku celana suaminya. Diambilnya kertas itu. Kertas biasa. Lebih kecil dari ukuran kertas normal tapi dilipat sedemikian rup hingga jadi sebuah persegi yan lebih kecil lagi.

Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu. Alisnya terangkat saat membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Sebuah surat, seperti janji untuk bertemu, di tulis dengan sangat rapi dan pengirimnya hanya menggunakan inisial H.H. yang pasti hanya diketahui oleh Gaara.

_Tidak sabar, katanya?Apa mereka sudah lama saling kenal? Tulisan ini.. pasti tulisan perempuan, kan?_ Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai muncul di benak gadis _brunette_ itu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah pernikahannya, dahinya berkerut. Kebiasaan lama yang terbawa sampai sekarang.

_Gadis dengan inisial H.H. ini… Sepertinya bukan dari Suna. Tidak mungkin dia mengirimkan surat hanya untuk mengatakan ini.. tidak mungkin dia menulis surat kalau dia berada di sini.. Jadi ini bukan dari Suna.. lalu siapa?_

"Erina, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Temari yang datang sambil mengeringkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun orang yang sudah terbiasa pasti bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan lebih cepat.

_Gadis yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Gaara dari luar Suna… mungkinkah dia…?_

"Erina?"

"..eh, sedikit lagi, Temari.." Erina buru-buru menyimpan surat kecil tadi dalam sakunya.

"Kau butuh bantuan..?" Temari pun mendekat dan membantu pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya, Temari…" kata Erina.

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi ke Akademi. Bisakah kau…?"

"Ya, ya, ya… aku bisa. Cepatlah pergi dan jangan lupakan jadwalmu."

"Terimakasih banyak." Erina pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Temari dengan cucian kotor mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, nona.. lama anda tidak pulang.." itu adalah salah satu dari sekian pelayan yang dipekerjakan di kediaman megah Kazekage dan istrinya.

"Di mana Saitou?"

"Ada di…"

"Panggil dia sekarang."

"Baik, nona…"

Kerutan di dahi Erina bahkan belum hilang setelah dia sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Dari lakunya terlihat sekali dia tengah gusar. Kebiasaan lamanya selalu kembali di saat-saat seperti ini, menggigiti kuku jarinya sendiri sambil mondar-mandir.

"Anda mencari saya, nona?" seseorang dengan nama Saitou itu datang bersama pelayan yang tadi.

"Saitou…" segera saja gadis itu menarik lengannya untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih bisa menjaga rahasianya.

"Ada apa, nona? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Saitou adalah orang kepercayaan Erina yang telah bersamanya sejak dia kecil. Kini dia menjadi pelayan utamanya di kediamannya dan selalu menjadi tangan, kaki, mata, dan telinga Erina.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu waktu itu."

"Tentang apa, nona? Bukankah anda selalu mendengarkan saya?"

"Tentang hubungan Kazekage itu. Dengan… siapa namanya?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga dari Konoha?"

"Iya! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Kenapa anda jadi begitu panik begini, nona?"

"Ini. Baca ini. Aku yakin ini dari gadis itu. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Gaara saat perayaan ulang tahun nanti."

Pria itu mencium kertas itu dan mengamati setiap tulisan yang tertera di sana dengan saksama. Perlahan sebuah kerutan di dahinya muncul dan kemudian hilang kembali.

"Dari tulisannya, mirip dengan surat-surat nona Hinata yang sering dikirimkan kepada anda, nona. Dan aroma kertas ini.. wangi Lavender. Kalau saya tidak salah mengingat, nona Hinata juga menggunakan parfum beraroma Lavender saat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anda tahun lalu. Dan inisial ini… tidak salah lagi."

"Ayah dan kakek tidak boleh tahu tentang ini…"

"Kalau mereka benar-benar bertemu di hari peryaan itu, Tuan besar akan mengetahui semuanya."

"Saitou, kau harus menggagalkan pertemuan itu. Lakukan apa saja untuk itu!"

"Saya mengerti, nona."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Bonjour :)**

**Kembali lagi bersama VioletUngu setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peredaran :D**

**maafkan atas keterlambatan yang ekstrem ini, semuanya diluar kendali saya *ditabok***

**yah, begitulah, kehidupan kuliah memang keras T^T9**

**Tapi sekarang saya sudah bisa menulis kembali :D *cerah seketika***

**chapter ini rasanya agak... piiiiiiip *sensor***

**entahlah menurut saya sih begitu.**

**Oh iya... terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah merelakan diri me-review tulisan saya ini, saya jadi terharu *nangis nangis di pojok gudang***

**dari review-review itu saya berkesimpulan penokohan di cerita ini agak membingungkan ya?**

**biar saya jelaskan.**

**di awal cerita yang muncul itu adalah Erina, dia Original Character punya saya :D**

**Awalnya saya mau buat Erina ini kalem, tapi lama-lama...**

**yah, gitu...**

**trus ada juga yang menanyakan Erina itu seperti apa.**

**dibayangan saya, Erina itu punya rambut _brunette, _cokelat gitu, panjangnya se siku dan bergelombang di bagian tengah ke bawahnya (kira kira kaya yang ada di gambar avatar saya tuh -.-a). matanya sewarna dengan madu. cokelat, ada warna merahnya sedikit. (emang gitu ya? emang itu madu? bukannya itu teh?) *authornya Dibuang di jalan***

**untuk GaaHina pasti ada. tapi nanti.**

**entah kapan :D**

**yah, sekian dulu dari saya. semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan semoga penjelasan saya cukup menerangkan minna semua.**

**kalo ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran, aduan, dan lain-lain silahkan langsung ketik-ketik saja di kotak yang tersedia di bawah. :D**

**Sincerely,**

**VioletUngu.**


End file.
